Cream (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Cream (Chinese: 柯麗暮, Pinyin: Kē Lìmù) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Cream has brown eyes and medium, brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Cream's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Cream wields a dark purple version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Cream wields a dark purple version of Raimei. Fighting Style Cream uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Cream throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Cream punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Cream's first outfit consists of a dark purple floor-length off the shoulder Chinese robe that has a slit on the right side, white long gloves under her sleeves, and dark purple kung fu shoes. Her robe and gloves has Chinese designs on them. Her second outfit consists of a dark purple off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar, white gloves, dark purple panties, and dark purple stilettos. Her third outfit is a dark purple bustier which has panties and socks, a dark purple breastplate, a dark purple fauld, white purple gloves, and dark purple stilletos.﻿ Soul Calibur V Cream's first outfit is similar to the one from the TV series, except it has two slits on each side and the same designs on her robe and gloves. Her second outfit is the same as her third outfit from the TV series. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Chinese Robe) Name: Cream Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (30,23) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (28,23) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (30,23) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,23 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Etymology The name Cream means the oily part of milk. According to her Chinese name, Li-Mu means Beautiful Sunset in English. Relationships *Cousin to Kilik, Xianghua, Fumin, and Ailan *Aunt to Xiba and Leixia Trivia *Like Kilik's Chinese name, Cream's is tough because it has Chinese characters as she is intended to be called Ke Li-Mu (柯麗暮, Pinyin: Kē Lìmù) and indeed bears this name in the Chinese versions of the game. Etymologically, her Chinese name consists of the characters for the surname "Ke" (柯), the character for "beautiful" (麗) and the character for "evening/sunset" (暮). Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Cream's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150722 221915.jpg|Cream's 1P costume 20150722 221950.jpg|Cream's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150722 222054.jpg|Cream's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150722 222112.jpg|Cream's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150722 222123.jpg|Cream's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h18m56s187.png|Cream (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h20m04s185.png|Cream (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h20m34s87.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h20m55s13.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h21m01s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h21m43s53.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-10h22m03s232.png|Cream (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Cream's Weapon Pose (Costume 2) (SC3).jpg 20151004 102046.jpg|Cream's 2P costume 20151004 102120.jpg|Cream's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20151004 102143.jpg|Cream's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20151004 102202.jpg|Cream's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20151004 102209.jpg|Cream's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h15m15s209.png|Cream (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h15m49s166.png|Cream (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h16m05s134.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h16m29s92.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h16m39s231.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h16m58s151.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-09h17m18s118.png|Cream (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters